


Dragon Age kisses

by Fatally_Procrastinating



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatally_Procrastinating/pseuds/Fatally_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, I accepted a ton of varying prompts on kisses and couples throughout the Dragon Age fandom. These are them. (mostly fluff, some angst) It'll be a while before they all get posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alistair/Warden - Giggly Kiss

“ _Stop it_.” She tried to beat his hand away but her sides were shaking too badly. 

"Never!" Alistair grinned down at her as his fingers tickled and teased along her ribs. She squirmed and writhed, her face turning red through her laughter. His hand dipped lower toward her knee, knowing it was her vulnerability.

“No!” Her face screwed up with the attempt to hold it in before she exploded with giggles. He loved it when she laughed so freely; the sound was so rare. “A-Alistair;  _please_.”

“Fine,” he gave in with a mock pout.

She bit her lip as though she were trying to catch the last traces of laughter inside her. Her arms wound up around his neck before she pulled him in for a kiss.

Alistair grinned; his hand came to rest on her side. She was still laughing—softer now, but still as beautiful.

“You need to find a different hobby,” she whispered against his lips.

“But I like this one.” He kissed her again.

She grinned as she tugged him closer. “Me too.”


	2. Cullen/Inquisitor - Returned from the dead kiss

“Breathe!” Cullen ordered. He arms pumped down in a steady motion, hands pressing against her chest. “Come on,  _breathe!_ ”

“Cullen, she’s—”

“She’s not gone. Not until we’ve tried everything!” He’d seen soldiers return after their hearts had stopped; if the Maker could give them back, then he’d give Elysse back too. Cullen kept moving, tears fogging his vision until he almost couldn’t see drenched body beneath him. “In Andraste’s name, _breathe_.”

A gurgling noise came from within her throat before Elysse convulsed, water pouring from her mouth. Her body trembled in his hands as she gasped and coughed.

Cullen held her tight, tucking her cold body against his. His eyes closed as he said a silent prayer of thanks.

“C-Cullen?”

“I’m here.” He looked her over, checking her legs and arms as though seeing her intact would calm the violent beating of his heart.

“So much water.”

“I know.” He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, his lips traveling everywhere along her face. “You’re safe now.  _I’ve got you_.”


	3. Cullen/Inquisitor - Giggly kiss

Elysse laughed when Cullen pressed his face against her belly, covering the skin with kisses. ”It’s not like they’ll actually be able to feel you yet, darling.”

“You never know,” he said with a grin as he pressed a final kiss to her stomach.

She ran a hand through his hair, fingers curling around his ear. “I’m glad you’re excited at any rate.”

“Excited?” Cullen laughed and moved so that he was all but straddling her hips. “Excited doesn’t even begin to—I never thought that  _I…_ ” He pulled her in for a kiss, his cheeks aching with his smile. “We’re going to have a baby.”

She giggled softly when one of his hands caressed her stomach. She kissed him again, arms wrapping around his neck.


	4. Josephine/Blackwall - 'We can never be together' kiss

Josephine smiled at the bouquet of flowers on her desk. She leaned down, her eyes closing at their bittersweet scent.

“Ah,” someone cleared their throat behind her. “Pardon me, Lady Montilyet. I, uh…”

She turned around. Blackwall was tugging on his shirt, his face unusually flush as he stared at the stone beneath him.

“Yes?” she asked.

He took a step closer and her heart quickened.

“I’m glad that you’ve been getting the flowers.”

Another step.

“They’re lovely. Thank you.”

He nodded. Another step. He was in arm’s reach of her now.

“I wanted to ask if you were well, my lady.”

“I am. Very well.”

He looked up. His eyes were heavy, burdened with something that she knew he would never share. “I’m glad to hear it. I… I should leave you to your work.”

“Wait!” Josephine caught his arm. They couldn’t be together; they both knew it. But… if just for a moment… She pulled him in closer.

His mouth claimed her own without a word. His kiss was soft but desperate. Her knees went weak against him and his arm wrapped around her waist. There was passion in his touch; a silent tenderness she hadn’t expected. His lips lingered long after the kiss was done.

“Stay well, my lady,” he said after he drew apart. “And find happiness.”


	5. Cullen/Inquisitor - Jealous Kiss

Cullen watched the Inquisitor and Blackwall walking through the gate. Her head was thrown back in comfortable laughter; his hand was on her shoulder. Cullen’s fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword.

It didn’t mean anything. He tried to believe those words. Told them to himself over and over, but jealousy continued to flare inside his chest, making him burn from the inside out. Blackwall was able to follow her where he couldn’t; be with her when his duties kept him in Skyhold.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen called out to her as he walked down to the stairs.

“Hello again, Commander.” She grinned, her cheeks growing pink when he drew closer. “I was just coming to see you.”

A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. He spared the other man the barest of glances before pulling her in for a searing kiss. He swallowed her gasp and wrapped his arms around her waist. No one would ever doubt what he felt for her.


	6. Krem/Lace Harding - Shy kiss

Krem fiddled with the bottle in his hands, his face heating with each passing second. He glanced to the woman beside him, eyes running along the scar that marked her cheek. He licked his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss it; if she’d let him kiss it at all.

“Is something wrong?”

“No!” He turned back to his bottle, the blush spreading down his neck. “I, uh—” He cleared his throat. “It’s a lovely day, isn’t it.”

“We’re inside.”

“Th-that’s right. We are…”

Lace shifted her seat closer. “But you’re right; it is a lovely day. Better than the Hissing Wastes, anyway.”

He draped his arm over the back of her chair, smirking when her cheeks went pink. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She looked at him. His mouth dried when her gaze dropped to his lips. “It’s  _much_  nicer here.”

He smiled, leaning in a bit at a time. He watched her the entire time he drew closer—needing to see that she wanted this.

Her lips were soft. She tasted like cut grass and sweet mead, and when his arm touched her back, her hand caressed up the back of his neck.

Krem pulled away, unable to stop his smile. “I think it’s nice here too.”


	7. Alistair/Warden - 'I'm sorry' kiss

Alistair crushed Aeryn to him, his face burying in her hair. “I didn’t mean to lose my temper,” he said as he held her tight. “I was angry. I’m  _still_  angry, but you’re not the one I should’ve yelled at.”

Her arms tightened around his waist. “You scared me. I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You… you were right about Loghain. He needs to make up for all the death he caused.”

“Will you come back with me?” she asked.

“You’ll still have me after what I did?”

She squeezed him close. “Of course I will.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised. Taking her chin in his hand, he leaned in and kissed her softly. “I’ll spend every day making it up to you.”


	8. Cullen/Inquisitor - 'War's End' kiss

Cullen bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself focused. Celebrating, cheering, yes—we’re all alive. Very good. He let his frustration out with a deep breath, his eyes focused on nothing outside of Elysse. His hug hadn’t been enough. He should’ve kissed her. Should’ve swept her off her feet right there in front of everyone.

He followed her like a shadow, letting her accept the praise and adulation before snatching her aside. She was smiling, her expression less-burdened than he’d ever seen it.

“I love you,” he said before kissing her. He walked her towards the wall, lips eager to taste her again. She laughed while her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He pressed himself against her, his spine shivering when her tongue slid into his mouth.

“Love you too,” she murmured against his lips. She kissed him even as she pulled them both towards the door up to her private quarters. Kissed him when they climbed the stairs together. When their clothes fell to the floor around them.

Maker, he would never get enough of kissing her.


	9. Alistair/Warden - Jealous kiss

“Do you like him?”

Aeryn blinked. “Who?”

“ _Him_ ,” Alistair said.

“Which ‘him’ is this? The ‘him’ of the Orlesian cavalry, or the ‘him’of Orzammar?”

He scowled, crossing his arms. “You know who I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t.” Aeryn set down the blade she’d been sharpening to turn to him. She’d seen him angry and flustered and annoyed but this—this was something new. “Alistair, what’s wrong?”

He looked down at his hands, glaring at his fingers while they twisted in his lap. “Zevran was… touching you earlier.”

She forced back her laugh. “You mean when he was  _hugging_  me?”

“That wasn’t hugging! That was—it was  _more_. He had his arms everywhere and the way he looked at you…”

Aeryn slid closer as a smile tugged on her lips. “Are you jealous, Alistair?”

“Yes.” His cheeks went red. “Is that so bad?”

She ran a hand up his arm and hooked it around his neck. “Not really. As long as you know that you’re the only one I want.”

The hard edges left his face when he smiled. Tugging her into his lap, he kissed a tantalizing trail up her neck. Her spine shivered at the ghost of his breath on her neck. Biting her lip, her fingers dug into his shoulder. She felt his smirk against her skin long before he claimed her in a hot kiss.


	10. Alistair/Mage Warden - 'We can never be together' kiss

His wife was calling for him.

Alistair glared down at the floor. He hated everything. Hated the clothes they’d stuffed him into. Hated the crown they’d prepared for his head. Hated the woman waiting for him on the throne. Hated the country that said a mage couldn’t be Queen.

“Why did you choose this? I could’ve just stayed a Grey Warden.  _We_  could’ve—” His hands trembled when he clenched them.

Her lip was trembling when he finally looked at her. Tears spilled silently down her cheeks. “I know.”

“ _Why?_ ” he asked again.

“Because Ferelden needs a good man, Alistair. And you’re it.”

“But I don’t want it! I want  _you!_ ” He grabbed her arms, his grip tighter than he’d intended. He crushed his mouth to hers, tasting both of their tears on his tongue.  _I want you_ , he chanted in his head as his fingers curled in her hair.  _I want you_. He pushed her against the wall, groaning softly when she clung to him.  _Maker, how I want you_. He consumed her neck with hot kisses, burning the taste of her into his brain. His hands were shaking when he backed away. He wanted to take her right there. Fall for her all over again. 

But his wife was calling for him.


	11. Cullen/Inquisitor - 'I almost lost you' kiss

Cullen pushed through the gathered Grey Wardens, ignoring the glares it earned him.

“Inquisitor!” he yelled across the remaining shoulders. Andraste, let her be all right. Seeing her fall—watching all of them fall with no one to get to her. “Elysse!”

“Cullen?” She came storming through a group of shoulders, a small cut across her cheek, her eyes wide. “Cullen!” She ran into his outstretched arms. He held her flush against his body, holding her up so only her toes brushed along the dirt.

“Thank the Maker, you’re all right. I saw you—I thought—what happened?”

“The mark let me open a rift.” She buried her face in his neck. She was trembling. “It was horrible. And Stroud, he…” Her voice trailed off and he knew too well what she meant.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“So had I.”

Cullen tilted her chin up towards him, his thumb running along her chin. She leaned up on her tiptoes when he kissed her. Soft, at first, their connection quickly deepened. His ignored the mutters and whispers around them, bringing her as close to him as their clothes would allow.

Her fingers wound through his hair and he smiled when she nibbled on his lower lip. His tongue ran along the inside of her mouth before he pulled away, breathless.

“Elysse, when we return to Skyhold, might you…” His cheeks heated and he glanced down. He had to tell her he loved her. He’d held onto the words too long already. “There’s something that I’d like to discuss. Alone.”

“Of course,” she said.

He grinned, sweeping her up into his arms as he kissed her again.


	12. Varric/Cassandra - Awkward kiss

Cassandra’s lip curled up in disgust. “You can’t be serious.”

“You lost, Seeker. Time to pucker up.”

“But I didn’t think you’d be  _serious_. I–I never would’ve agreed if—”

“If what?” Varric asked. “If you’d won, would you have let me off so easily?”

“Perhaps not, but…” Her cheeks began to redden and she twisted her hands together. “Couldn’t we at least go somewhere a little more private?”

Varric blinked and looked around the main hall. There were couples milling around, that was true, but it wasn’t like any of them were looking in their direction.

“Here,” he said, “I’ll make it easy for you.” Grabbing the nearby chair, he dragged it over and climbed inside. With the added height, they were just about eye level. A smirk spreading over his face, he leaned towards her and tapped his cheek.

Cassandra scowled through her deepening blush.

Varric sighed. “I suppose I could always give the next chapter of Swords and Shields to Leliana first. Though she’s  _terrible_  with spoilers.” He savored the turmoil in her face, wanting the torment to last a few more seconds before he let her go. “All right, Seeker. If it’s  _that_  hard for you, I guess…”

He flushed at the soft brush of her lips against his skin. He blinked, feeling his own face heat when they lingered there.

“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Cassandra warned before marching away.

Varric grinned as he watched her leave. He was going to have to get her to play Wicked Grace more often.


	13. Alistair/Warden - 'I'm sorry' kiss 2

It should’ve been him.

Alistair held her body, his tears falling onto her still face. Fingers pulled at his arms, trying to pull him away. He pulled her closer and buried himself into her neck. He breathed deep. She still smelled like she always had—even through the blood.

“You weren’t supposed to leave me like this.  _I_ was supposed to take the blow!” He screamed at her, his voice growing hoarse. If he yelled loud enough, held tight enough, wished hard enough—she’d come back to him.

He kissed her, desperate to feel the last traces of warmth in her lips. It was supposed to be  _him_. 

“I’m so sorry.”


	14. Hawke/Varric - Drunk kiss

“Varric,” his name came out as a hiccup on her lips, “have I told you how charmingly handsome you are recently?”

“It’s the chest hair, isn’t it? Ladies always love the chest hair.” His laughter was strong enough to shake the table they sat out. Ale sloshed against him when he brought the mug up to his lips.

“I’m serious,” Hawke insisted. “You are an—” she hiccuped again, “exceedingly handsome dwarf.”

“Weapons aren’t the only fine crafts from Orzammar.” He wriggled his eyebrow when he gestured to himself.

Hawke giggled, falling off of the bench and onto the floor. Varric reached out and she all but fell into his lap when he pulled her up again. Draping her arms across his shoulders, she smacked her lips against to his in an overly wet kiss.

“Careful, Hawke.” He grinned. “Bianca’s the jealous type.”

Hawke beamed and let her head fall to his shoulder. “I love you, Varric.”

“And I love you too.”


	15. Cullen/Mage Inquisitor - Angry kiss

“Is this because I’m a mage?” Kaitlyn demanded as she slammed her fist into Cullen’s desk.

“ _What?_ ”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Commander.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do. You may not be a Templar anymore but I know you keep a close watch on the ones here.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Inquisitor, whatever you think is going on—”

“ _Think?_  I don’t  _think_  anything, Cullen. I’ve seen the same pairs of eyes following me everywhere, both on missions and through Skyhold. I passed my Harrowing; I’m not a threat to anyone!”

“I’ve never thought you were.”

“Then  _why_?”

“To protect you!” he yelled. Cullen was around his desk in a single stride, his gold eyes burning. “Not from demons. From assassins. From traitors. From—from anything!”

She blinked. “I don’t understand. Why would you—”

Her heart flew up into her throat when he kissed her. His hands were firm and steady around her neck, leaving no doubt to his intentions. His warm lips molded against her, slowly working her mouth open for a more intimate embrace.

Cullen pulled away suddenly. His cheeks burned scarlet when he cleared his throat. He glanced down towards his feet, a hand rubbing at his neck. “It’s not because you’re a mage.”


	16. Cullen/Inquisitor - Good morning kiss + kiss on the back

Cullen smiled as he watched her sleep. Sunlight spilled into the room, making her body glow. He moved closer, every movement measured and slow as he tried to keep her from waking.  He let his fingers ghost along her arm, savoring the soft texture of her skin.

“Mmmph.” The blanket slipped from her when she shifted.

Cullen grinned at her slight shiver. Pulling the blanket back up, he paused and placed a kiss to her bare back.

“Morning to you too,” she mumbled, shimmying around until she faced him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Elysse moved close enough to rest her head against his chest. “How long till we have to get up?”

“Oh, I think we have some time.” He took one of her hands and laced their fingers together. “Did you have something planned?”

Elysse’s face widened with a grin as she pulled the sheets up over their heads. 


	17. Alistair/Warden - Goodbye kiss + Exhausted parents kiss

Aeryn grumbled under her breath as she watched her husband primp his hair in the mirror. “I still don’t see why you’re the one who gets to go on vacation.”

“It’s not vacation, my love. It’s a summit.”

She scoffed. “And you’re going for the politics.”

“Exactly.”

“Nothing at all to do with the fact that they make your favorite cheeses there.”

Alistair smirked a little. “Their wines are fairly nice too. Don’t hit me!” He drew her into an embrace, placing soft kisses all along her neck. “Have I told you that you look beautiful today?”

“I bet I do. Is it the bags under my eyes or the frizzy hair you find more appealing.”

“I mean it.” His thumb ran along her chin before he kissed her. He smiled when he pulled away, leaning down to kiss the top of his sleeping son’s head. “Rest as much as you can, my love. I’ll return as soon as I’m able.”

Aeryn pursed her lips before she pulled him in and kissed him again. “Just come back to us in one piece.”


	18. Alistair/Warden - Drunk kiss

Alistair giggled to himself before downing the rest of his glass.

“What’s so funny?” Aeryn’s head slumped down onto his shoulder as she stared at him through drooping eyes.

“You. Us. Me.” He grinned when he threw an arm around her. He laughed again. “Everything. I’m just happy.”

“Mmm, me too.” She moved up, both of her hands squishing the sides of his face before she kissed him—almost knocking both of them over in the process.

“Your Majesties,” Teagan interrupted, “could you both  _please_  try to practice a little decorum?”

Alistair pulled from the kiss to stick his tongue out at the man. “Aren’t we allowed to do whatever we want at our own wedding?”

“Yes, but you have guests to attend to.”

Aeryn laughed when Alistair scowled. “Don’t worry, Teagan,” she said, “we’ll be there soon.”

The man left after a stiff bow.

Alistair nuzzled up against her neck, lips brushing along her skin. “Have I told you that I love you?”


	19. Cullen/Inquisitor - Drunk kiss

“And I win!” Elysse slapped her cards onto the table. “ _Drink_ , Commander.”

Cullen scowled before knocking back another shot of whiskey. “You’re cheating,” he said, words slurring at the end. “Dunno how, but you are.”

“I think you’re just being a sore loser.” She grinned as she shuffled again. Her bottle lay untouched while his was nearly half drunk. “Shall we play again?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on; why?”

“I’m already… seeing two ‘f you.”

“Different stakes then. Kisses instead of alcohol.”

He blinked and straightened a little. “Really?”

“Why not?”

Cullen tapped the table twice to show his agreement. She’d barely dealt him his five cards when he started rifling through the rest of the deck.

“I’m glad you’ve finally decided to cheat, but it’s supposed to be a  _little_  more subtle than that.”

He grumbled before withdrawing a card and setting down the Angel of Death to effectively end the game.

“I lose,” he said with a grin.

Elysse laughed as his hands reached for her, his smug smile melting on her lips when they kissed.


	20. Cullen/Inquisitor Lavellan - angry kiss

“March the Halla into my clan with a group of soldiers? What were you thinking?!”

“You didn’t choose my plan,” Cullen growled. “I don’t see why you’re so upset about it now. Leliana’s scouts met with them without any problems.”

“That’s not the point.” She pressed the tips of her fingers to her forehead, trying to keep her rage in check. “Do  _all_ of you shems think the same way? My clan feared that I was a prisoner and your best thought was to shove soldiers down their throats.”

His jaw clenched.

She continued, “Do you have any idea how many lives might have been lost if—”

“I know!” He ran a hand across the back of his neck and let out a low breath. “I wasn’t thinking. It was foolish and idiotic and rash. I didn’t take your clan’s situation into consideration. I should’ve known better. I should’ve thought about the consequences.”

She tilted her chin up when he came towards her, rising onto the balls of her feet to give herself some added height.

His stance softened when he stopped. “I promise; we’re not all the same.”

“What?”

“Us shems,” he said. “We’re not all the same.”

She blinked and felt the tips of her ears warm. Creators, he was close. Taking a step in any direction would’ve pressed her to him. “I… I know that.”

“Good.”

His gaze was kinder than she’d expected.

“I shouldn’t have called you that.”

“It’s all right.”

“No, it’s not.” She paused, the heat increasing in her face as she moved in closer. His face burned beneath her lips when they brushed against his cheek. His hand came to rest on her waist. “You mean more to me than that.”


	21. Mistress!Warden x Alistair - 'I've missed you' kiss

“Your Majesty,” Teagan cleared his throat as he knocked on the door. “You-know-who has just arrived and she’s rather impatient to see you.”

Alistair grinned when he looked up from his missives. “And the Queen?”

“Already gone.”

“Excellent; send her in.” Alistair got up from behind the desk, sitting himself on the edge. No. Too casual. He tried a half-standing position with his arms crossed over his lap. Ugh; worse.

“Should I wait for you to finish or can I come in now?”

Alistair beamed at the woman, his cheeks warming at her smile. “How are the Wardens doing, my dear?”

“They’re doing well. Though this  _particular_  Warden is extremely upset with her King.”

“Oh?” He blinked, his arms sliding down to hang limply at his sides.

“ _Oh_ , indeed. He’s spent this entire time talking when he could’ve been doing something nice like kissing me.”

Alistair chuckled, almost running to her side. He cupped her face, his thumb running over her cheek as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips, drawing him closer until they were pressed against the nearby wall. Her fingers rubbed lazy circles along the back of his neck; she sighed when he trailed his lips along her jawline and down to her collarbone. He soaked in the feel of her, memorizing every freckle and scar all over again. He grinned when she started tugging at his clothes.

She’d been right all those years ago: being King had its advantages.


	22. Solas/Lavellan - 'I'm sorry' kiss

Solas watched her in silence. It broke his heart to see her like this—the puffiness to her eyes, the streaks on her face that marked the paths of tears long-dried. He lowered himself onto the bed beside her, his entire body aching, _yearning_ , to draw her into his arms: to comfort her and kiss the pain away.

His fingers graced the skin her vallaslin had once marked. He had meant to free her: he had meant it as a gift.

_She is bare-faced. Embarrassed._

Cole’s words ate at him.

He should’ve told her the truth, he knew that. Should’ve told her everything that was to come. But he would’ve been the Dread Wolf again: the monster that Keepers told children to fear.

Solas leaned in and brushed his lips against each of her cheeks.

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan.”


	23. Sera/Blackwall (Platonic) - kiss on the back

“Uuuuugh, they’re all black and wriggly!”

“Could you stop staring at them and start pulling them off instead?”

Sera stuck out her tongue at the back of the man’s head. “Can’t see why Dorian couldn’t do this,” she muttered as she pulled the first fat leech off his skin. “ _Blech!_ What’s the point of havin’ all that fiery shit come out of his fingers if he can’t do  _this_?”

Blackwall grunted. “I think he said something about the leeches being bad for his skin.”

Sera giggled as she yanked off another leech. “Would’ve been nicer to shoot them off.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Only jokin’, beardy.” She nudged him with her elbow.

His body shook lightly with his laugh. She liked his laugh—it rumbled like thunder inside a bottle.

“Are you finished yet?” he asked.

“Almost.” She pulled the last leech free and wiped her hands along his pants to clean them of slime. “Hold on.” Leaning in, she placed a light peck on the largest sore. “That’s better, innit?”

Blackwall laughed again as he pulled his shirt back on. “Much better. Fuzz-head.”


	24. Fenris/Hawke - 'Returned from the Fade' kiss

“If you value your lives, you will be somewhere else.”

Hawke glanced up from the map spread beneath her fingers to stare at the closed doors; her heart seemed to still. It couldn’t be him. She was hearing things; he was supposed to be half a world away.

“You can’t just barge in here. The Inquisitor is—” the man’s voice was cut off with a strangled scream.

Cullen stepped forward, pulling the sword from his scabbard.

“Wait!” Hawke walked around the commander, hand pressed up against her aching side.

One heartbeat.

Two.

The doors swung open with a violent crack.

“ _Hawke!_ ” Fenris barreled into the room, the glow of his tattoos lingering from their use. “I turn my back for a single week and you manage to disappear.”

“I know.” She bit her lip when she smiled, trying to contain the excitement rising within her. “I always thought I was rather good at it.”

“It’s not funny, Hawke.” He scoffed. “Why did I have to find out about this from the dwarf? Do you have any idea how long it took to decipher his letter?”

Her smile faltered. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Fenris scowled as he closed the distance between them. “How many times must I tell you?” He took her hands and pressed them to his lips. “I cannot live without you, Hawke.”


	25. Cullen/Inquisitor - Exhausted Parents kiss

Cullen rocked back and forth in the chair, his hand absently patting his daughter’s back.

“She asleep yet?” Elysse asked in a whisper. A small boy lay bundled in her arms, one of his tiny hands wrapped around her finger.

“Think so.” He peeled back the blanket to cheek her face. Wide, brown eyes stared up at him. With a groan, his head fell forward. “No.”

Elysse yawned when she sat beside her husband. Trying to blink the weariness away, she nestled her head onto his shoulder. “Do you think we’re ever going to sleep again?”

“Maker, I hope so.” He kissed Elysse’s forehead and smiled. “At least they got some of their mother’s good looks.”

She snorted and nudged him lightly in the arm. “I wish they’d inherited my ability sleep like a stone instead.”

“That would’ve been nice too.” He grinned when she rested against him, her eyes struggling to stay open even as their son stared at the world with a wild curiosity. Shifting their daughter into one arm, he wrapped the other around his wife and whispered how much he loved her.

“Mmm, love you too,” she mumbled out, head drifting down. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he clung to the family he never thought he’d have.


	26. Solas/Lavellan - 'I've missed you' kiss

She was  _so_ beautiful.

Her lips were like honeyed wine to his tongue. Her fingers were cool and soft on the nape of his neck. His hands slid along the sides of her body and he smiled at her contented sigh. He wanted to spend an eternity in her arms.

“I’ve missed you so much, ma vhenan.”

Her laughter was music that he’d long forgotten. “Did I disappear when I wasn’t looking?”

Solas covered the sides of her face in soft kisses. “Ma’arlath,” he whispered over and over.  _I love you._ The words ached in his very bones when he held her.  _I love you_.

The memory drifted from his eyes like morning fog. He let out a sigh as his head lay on the ruined stone that had once held the Inquisition. His hands tightened until his nails pierced through the skin of his palm.

He’d loved her. And she’d become yet another soul that he’d failed to save.


	27. Alistair/Warden - 'War's End' kiss

Alistair didn’t breathe when the Archdemon fell. He watched, his pulse thundering in his ears loud enough to drown out the monster’s shrieks.

The sword slipped from Aeryn’s hand. He ran forward, catching her before she hit the ground. She was breathing hard, wide eyes studying the blood on her hands.

“I…” She swallowed hard and turned to him. “Is it really over?”

His cheeks ached when he grinned. “It’s over, my love.” A hand cupped her cheek when he kissed her forehead. The fear he’d been carrying for months came spilling out in a fit of laughter. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin.

Aeryn laughed with him, her body all but limp inside his lap. “I guess we owe Morrigan a thank you note.”

Alistair’s lip curled. “Do we  _have_ to?”

“She’s not so bad. And there is the little fact that she just saved our lives.”

“And in return she’s going to have a darkspawn-god-dragon-baby-thingy. I think it’s a fair exchange.”

“Was is really that bad?”

Alistair scowled. Two hours of scrubbing his skin raw hadn’t been enough to make him feel clean.

“All right,” she gave in with a small kiss to his nose. “I won’t make you talk to the scary lady again.”

He smirked and kissed her again, his heart hammering for a different reason.

_It was finally over._


	28. Hawke/Anders - kiss on the nose

Hawke brushed the hair from Anders face as she watched him sleep. His hair was spread out across her legs, undone from the usual knot in a rare moment of rest. She traced a faint line around his jawline, enjoying the feel of his scruff on her fingers.

“ _Mmm_.” His lips curled up into a smile when his eyes opened. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I don’t mind. Though Varric might be a little hurt to hear that his new chapter couldn’t keep your attention.”

“I told him that I was the wrong person to read it.” He yawned and stretched out across her bed. “I should probably return to the clinic.”

“Wait.” She pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Just for a few more minutes?”

“I…” The reluctance in his eyes crushed her as he considered the simple request. “I suppose a few minutes couldn’t hurt.”

Hawke smiled when he relaxed again her. Leaning down, she kissed his nose, lips trailing up the straight line before settling between his brows.

“I love you, Hawke.”

She grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I know.”


	29. Cullen/Inquisitor - seductive kiss

Cullen held her with her back to him. Brushing the hair from her shoulder, he tugged the shift from her body and pressed his lips to the bare skin beneath. He smirked when she shivered underneath the light touch and let his kiss skim up along her neck. Approval left her lips in a soft sigh as she tilted her head to the side.

His tongue trailed a hot path up to her ear. He caught the lobe in his teeth and she murmured his name. Cullen’s fingers ghosted up her exposed sides before he pressed a palm to her belly to coax her body closer to his.

With a single finger hooked beneath her chin, her entire body turned at his touch. Her eyes were hooded when she met his gaze. Leaning in, he brushed his lips to hers; her breath was sweet as she panted against his mouth. His tongue ran along her lower lip and she moaned.

“ _Cullen_.”

“Patience, Inquisitor,” he whispered. “I’m just getting started.”


	30. Cullen/Inquisitor - 'Good morning' kiss 2

Elysse grinned when he snored. She watched him as she sat on the bed, chin resting on her knees.

Cullen’s hair was slightly curled from their night before, his bare chest rising and lowering at a steady pace. She loved it when another snore resonated out his nose. Too many of his mornings were filled with clenched fists and sweaty brows.

Cullen grumbled in his sleep, his hands searching out across the bed. She lay down at his unable, unable to stop her smile when his arm wrapped around her. Pulling her close, he nuzzled up against her neck.

“Are you really asleep?” she asked in a whisper.

Cullen opened one eye and smirked. “’Course I am.”

She swatted his shoulder, giggling when his lips drifted in for a kiss.


	31. Cullen/Inquisitor - French Kiss

“What’s wrong?” Cullen stared at Elysse as she scratched one of her reddening cheeks.

“I…” She looked down at her hands. Her fingers twisted and she scuffed a toe across the floor. “There was, um—ugh; it’s stupid. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

He caught her wrist before she left. “It’s not a bother. You’re never a bother to me.”

She bit her lip when he touched her cheek. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her so flustered.

“Well, it seems that our, um… our kiss on the battlements has been stirring up some rumors and…”

“What kind of rumors?” he prompted gently.

“Just things… about  _us_. It’s nonsense,” she said. “I don’t know why I even brought it up.”

Cullen slipped his hand down into hers. His face grew warm as he pulled her from his office; he set off at a march, trying to gather the courage for what he wanted to do.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He squeezed her hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile despite the blush that was crawling down his neck. His heart beat so hard it hurt and his fingers tightened around her hand to keep them from trembling.

“Cullen?”

He stopped in the middle of the main hall. More than a few nobles glanced in their direction. He cleared his throat when he turned to face Elysse. His forehead came to rest on hers.

“I was foolish to try and keep us private,” he whispered. “I want everyone to know we’re together.”

Elysse’s cheeks turned the same color of her hair when she nodded.

He smiled through the butterflies in his stomach and drew her in. He kissed her hard, devouring the taste of her lips. She relaxed against him with a sigh. His tongue flicked into her open mouth and her free hand gripped his shirt.

Cullen ignored the gasps and whispers that buzzed around them as her tongue slid deliciously against his own. She was grinning into the kiss, her lips pulling him ever closer.

Let them talk. Let them point and jeer if they wanted. He was hers. Rumors be damned.


	32. Cullen/Lavellan - Sad kiss

“Let’s see…” She tapped the chess piece absently on the board as she tried to recall their first game together. “I think your next move was here, wasn’t it?” She set the piece onto the proper black square. “Yes! I remember because then I moved my magister to the space next to it.”

Cullen remained silent.

Her fingers faltered. “U-um, and then you put your king—oh, where was it again…”

“You  _let_  me win.”

His voice—sounding like a sword grating against a whetstone—stopped her body cold. He was looking at her, actually  _looking_ at her.

“You knew?”

“I left my queen open twice and you never took her.” Metal scraped on stone when he moved. “Of course I knew.”

“Cullen!” She ran to him but he drew away with a snarl. “Cullen,  _please_.”

“Don’t touch me!”

“At least let me look at you.” Watching him through the bars, her heart shattered at the pain in his eyes. He was fighting back. Fighting against the red lyrium devouring his mind. He recognized her so rarely. “Please,” she begged.

Cullen turned to her. Shards had pierced through his right cheek; angry cracks trailed up towards his eyes. She reached for him and he held back, his expression reminding her of a wounded animal.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said. “I could hurt you.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m too far gone.”

“Don’t say that! We’ll find something.”

He crawled along the floor of his prison cell, his every moment marked and measured as he came to her. “You know that’s not true, ma vhenan.”

She smiled at the endearment. He’d never managed to say it quite right. A tear slipped down her cheek when he reached through the bars and touched her face. She kissed along his palm, fighting to keep her sob contained.

“Let me go.”


	33. Cullen/(Warrior)Inquisitor - Awkward kiss

“If you drop your shield again, I’m going to personally shove it up your ass!” Cullen snarled at the newest batch of recruits. Maker’s breath,he would’ve found better soldiers in the drunks from the nearest tavern.

“Bad day?”

“H-Herald!” He jumped back, nearly knocking another man over. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I came out to train with the others. I hope that’s all right.” She held up the shield in her arm as though to prove her intentions.

“I, uh, of course!” Warmth spread over his cheeks and he looked away to hide his blush. Maker’s breath, he wished she hadn’t asked about his vows. “I would be happy to train you myself, if you’d like.” He relaxed when she smiled.

“That would be nice. I actually wanted to—”

“Herald!” Cullen reached out to protect her when one of the trainees was sent tumbling at her back. One arm wrapped around her, he pulled her aside to take the brunt of the blow. The man’s sword scraped harmlessly against his bracer.

Cullen’s eyes widened, the soldier’s apologies hardly registering.

By Andraste, her lips were soft. He stood there a moment to savor the connection before jerking away with a cough. “F-forgive me, Herald.”

“No, that was, um…” Her gaze fell to the ground as she scratched her cheek.

“Shall we start that training?”

“Yes!”

Cullen let her walk again, allowing himself a small smile as he brought his fingers to his lips.


	34. Hawke/Fenris - Returned from the dead kiss

Crimson soaked his white hair.

“Damn you, Fenris,” Hawke growled, taking him by the front of his shirt. His head hung limply from his shoulders when she pulled him off the ground. Tears burned her eyes as she glared at him. He wasn’t supposed to die like this. She wouldn’t let him. “Merrill!”

“Y-yes?” the elf stuttered, almost hiding behind her staff.

“Save him.”

“But I can’t— _Oh_. Oh, Hawke, I don’t think he’d like that.”

“Like it?! He’s dead! He can’t care one way or the other!” She cradled Fenris close against her body. Magic had taken so much from him. For once, it was going to give something back. “Merrill, please; I’m begging you!”

“I… all right…” Reaching into her pouch, she drew out a thin blade.

Hawke held out an arm, staring the other woman in the eyes as the mage slashed into her skin. Hawke clenched her teeth at the pain. It was a small price to pay for him.

She kissed Fenris as blood drained from the wound and wondered vaguely if Merrill’s spell would kill her or save them both.

Not that it mattered.

He gasped suddenly and she kissed him harder, her eyes closing.

Whatever the cost, Fenris would be saved.


	35. Anders/Hawke - 'I've missed you' kiss

Anders’ hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

He read and re-read Varric’s words, pouring over every line with an intense scrutiny. The paper scrunched within his trembling hands. He should’ve gone with her. He should’ve  _been_  with her! The horrors she must’ve seen in the Fade—he shuddered at the memory of his own Harrowing.

Anders let out a breath, desperate to keep himself calm before Justice took over. Hawke was alive. The rest didn’t matter. Even if she was going to Weisshaupt… alone… without him…

He groaned and his head thunked down onto the table before him.

“Is this a bad time?”

He blinked.

He almost heard the smirk in her voice when she added, “Don’t mind me; I only walked across a mountain and through two swamps to get here. It was quite the refreshing journey, actually.”

“Hawke!”

“Yes?”

Anders tore from his desk, practically crushing her to him. “Are you really here?”

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he trembled when her lips brushed along his neck. “I’m here.”

“But Varric’s letter—”

“I know. But Weisshaupt can last a little longer without my charming company. And I thought you might prefer—”

He cut off the rest of her words with a searing kiss. His hands cupped her face as months’ worth of worry poured out through his lips. She laughed and he drank in the sound. Holding her again, feeling her in his arms—his relief was almost dizzying.

She panted softly when she pulled away, her forehead resting on his. “I missed you too.”


	36. Cole/Inquisitor (platonic) - 'I almost lost you' kiss

“How are you doing, Cole?” Elysse asked. “In the Fade, you seemed, well…”

“Wrought right and rigid.” His hands twitched when he spoke. “Can’t relax. Can’t release. Shouldn’t have been there like that. Like looking at a picture of a picture of yourself, but you’re a picture too. I wanted to flit, fly, slow back to freedom, but frozen instead. Frightened. Not like that; it should be like me!”

“I’m sorry, Cole.” She hesitated before putting her hands on his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

His body eased with an audible sigh.

“I…” He looked out at her from beneath the brim of his hat. “I want to be  _me_.”

“You  _are_  you.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because you’re choosing to be you.” She frowned, wishing she had better words. “I mean, you chose to come here, chose to help, you  _chose_  to be who you are.” Dipping beneath his flopping hat, she pecked the cool skin of his cheek. “And I, for one, am glad you’re here.”


	37. Solas/Lavellan - 'I almost lost you' kiss

Kithia let one of the guards help her towards the healing tents.She winced every time she took a stop. Or moved at all. Or breathed.

“Let me through!” Solas’ voice carried over the celebrating soldiers. He pushed through the clustered groups with his staff, glaring at everyone who muttered a complaint at his violent passing.

“Ma vhenan!” He ran to her side, taking the guard’s place. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s not bad.”

“You’re  _bleeding_.”

“It’s not that bad,” she said again with a smile. His face was scrunched with his concern and she tried counting all the wrinkles in his nose. She leaned against him as he took her to the healers, surprised at how easily he bore her weight.

“When you fell, I was—I am glad to see you safe.”

Kithia watched him from the corner of her eye, her smile spreading.

“What?” he asked with a frown.

“I’m just surprised you haven’t asked me about the Fade yet.”

Solas managed to both sigh and laugh in the same breath. With a small shake of his head, he took her chin in his delicate fingers. His thumb ran along her jaw before he kissed her. Her toes curled when his tongue flicked against her bottom lip. He caught the sensitive skin with his teeth and she sighed.

“Ma vhenan,” he whispered when he pulled apart. He rested his head on hers, a rare smile on his face. “Despite what you might think, there  _are_  a few things I hold dearer. Well,  _one_  thing, anyway.”


	38. Inquisitor/Dragon (think Khaleesi) - goodbye kiss

Kaitlyn ran her fingers along Drakon’s neck, her nails scratching along his scales. She laughed when he purred. The gentle sound shook her entire body and she had to wrap her arms around him to keep steady.

“It’s time, Inquisitor,” Cullen prompted softly.

“I know.” She stared into the dragon’s gold eyes before pressing her forehead to the smooth patch between his eyes. His rough skin nuzzled up against her like a cat would. He was such a gentle creature, made monstrous only by his size.

“I’m going to miss you.” She kissed the top of Drakon’s head, heart aching when she backed away. “All right, Leliana.”

The spymaster signaled her scouts and they took off with the prepared bait to lure Drakon away from Skyhold. His wings stirred the trees in the courtyard and the nobles who’d come to watch scattered with hands clutching their hats.

Kaitlyn sniffed back her tears. She managed a weak smile when Bull patted a hand on her shoulder. “He was a good dragon, boss.”

“Yeah…”

She stayed in the courtyard long after the bulk of the audience had parted, keeping her eyes on Drakon until he disappeared beyond the horizon.  


	39. Alistair/Warden - 'War's End' kiss 2

Alistair read the missive aloud then stopped to glance at her. “Well?”

“I’m not sure what the protocol for this is.” Aeryn sat down next to him on the bed. “Defeating an ancient magister: do we send the Inquisition flowers?”

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. “They’d probably prefer medical supplies and soldiers.”

“Perhaps a good case of wine, as well?”

“But none of the cheese.” The pout he gave her was exaggerated, but she suspected he’d be genuinely upset if she sent any away.

“Of course not.” She took the letter from him and read it again. “I can’t believe Redcliffe managed to survive intact this time.”

Alistair grinned. “And I did it all by myself too.”

“You did.” She caressed his cheek when she kissed him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he pulled her closer. “I’m proud of you, Alistair,” she murmured against his lips.

“Mmm.” His lips brushed a tantalizing path down her neck. “Perhaps  _we_  should open a case of good wine ourselves.”

“I’ll get the glasses?” she asked even as her spine trembled under his touch.

Alistair grinned. He moved closer, his body pressing her down onto their bed. “Perhaps later.”


	40. Anders/Ser Pounce A Lot - kiss on the nose

“And how are you doing today, Ser Pounce A Lot?” Anders nuzzled against the small cat, grinning when the creature purred. He’d always wanted a cat.

Nathaniel sneered. “Must you dote on him so?”

“You’re just jealous. And no wonder; who would prefer a silly old bow to such a fearsome and brave creature, isn’t that right, Ser Pounce A Lot?” He grinned when the cat’s small tongue licked his nose in a kiss. “Aww, I love you tooooo.”

Anders smirked at Nathaniel’s scoff of disgust. He tucked Ser Pounce A Lot into his neck, rubbing along his back, enjoying the soft purrs. “You’re going to protect me from the Templars, aren’t you, Ser Pounce A Lot?”

“ _Meow_.”

He smiled. “Good. I’ll protect you too, Ser Pounce A Lot; I won’t let anyone take you away.”


	41. Alistair/Warden - Drunk kiss 2

“Have I told you how beauuuuutiful you look?” Alistair grinned up at his wife as he rested his head on their pillow.

“I can’t remember,” she giggled when his fingers traced patterns on her belly. “Things started going all fuzzy a couple of bottles ago.”

“Is  _that_ why there’s more than one of you?”

“Do two of me make your ideal threesome?” Aeryn slapped him playfully on the chest, another round of giggles falling from her lips. Maker’s breath, he loved it when she laughed like that. The sound was so light and relaxed: free from their daily stresses.

Alistair drew her in and caught the laugh with a kiss; he hoped some of her joy came from him.

Her arms wrapped lazily around him; fingers tugged on the tips of his hair. He held her tight, a small part of him still terrified that her return had been nothing but a dream.

“I’m here, Alistair,” she whispered as though she could feel the spark of panic in his touch. “And I’m not leaving again.”


	42. Anders/Hawke - shy kiss

Anders smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She rested against the wall of his clinic, hands wrapped around her staff for support as she laughed at one of Varric’s jokes. He flushed when she glanced his way and turned back to the poultice he’d been preparing.

She’d called him handsome.

Even after he’d told her about Justice, she still…

“You all right, blondie?”

“Fine.” Anders cleared his throat, head ducking down to avoid Varric’s gaze. The man always saw more than Anders wanted him to. Turning his back on the pair of them, he wrapped the poultice up and set it in a box along with the others he’d prepared.

“I’m ready to—” He turned around right into Hawke’s face. “Um…”

“You don’t look well.”

His heart hammered when she touched his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his hands to fight the urge to pull her closer. Everything in him ached to hold her.

“I’m fine,” he said. He opened his eyes again and his cheeks burned. She was close enough that her bangs tickled his forehead. “I—I…”

 _Push her away_.

His arms raised.

_You need to push her away._

“Hawke, I…”

_Do it now!_

He couldn’t.

Anders stared at her a moment longer before closing the distance between their lips. There was no hesitation when she kissed back. She was smiling—actually  _smiling_.

His arms wrapped around her, a grin spreading on his face as he covered her lips with hesitant pecks and soft, lingering kisses.

He had never let himself fall in love before. But maybe. Maybe with her, it wouldn’t be so bad.


	43. Zevran/Warden - Seductive kiss

“So, this  _massage_ of yours that you promised to give me.”

“All in good time, my dear.” Zevran chuckled and the sensation of his breath on her back made her shudder. She sat with her back to him, stripped down to her smallclothes. His fingertips started at the base of her neck and spread out to trail lines down her arms. Her skin tingled under his touch. “Too many people rush these things, I find.  _I_ do not make that mistake.”

Her laugh dissolved into a sigh when his lips reached her shoulders.

He was softer than she’d expected. His hand hardly touched her skin when it came to rest on her hip. Murmuring endearments she didn’t understand, his kisses inched up her neck before his teeth scraped along her earlobe.

“And um,” she cleared his throat as heat blossomed inside her. “How long is this, uh, massage going to take?”

Zevran’s laugh vibrated through her as his body pressed against her back. He brushed the hair from her neck and his tongue tasted the skin there.

“All night, I’m afraid.”


	44. Alistair/Mage Warden - kiss on the neck

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Alistair asked.

She frowned when his lips came to a stop. “Doing what?”

“Your skin: it’s all tingly.”

She flushed and drew apart. She touched the skin that he’d been kissing and her face darkened. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t do it on purpose.” Biting her lip, she turned away from him. She’d let herself get too excited. Too relaxed. He might wear the Grey Warden armor, but he’d been trained as a Templar.

“Sorry?” He took her hand and grinned. “Why sorry?”

“I…” She blinked at the unexpected warmth in his face. “You don’t mind it?”

Alistair laughed as he resumed the delightful trail his lips had been exploring. Her eyes closed with a sigh when his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. His arms wrapped around her waist and she all but melted against his chest.

“It’s different,” he admitted. She felt his grin on her neck. “But I like it.”


	45. Dorian/Inquisitor - 'I almost lost you' kiss

Andrew scowled at the sting of the poultice on his skin. He mumbled a thanks to the healer, wincing when he stood ahead.

“There you are!” Dorian nearly ripped off the tent flap when he jerked the fabric aside. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

Andrew blinked. “I’m sorry, Dorian.”

“Sorry?” the mage scoffed. “Sorry doesn’t even begin to cover it! You sent me ahead and then didn’t follow. For just a moment, I was certain you wouldn’t.” Dorian’s voice began to waver. He came to Andrew’s side and placed a hand upon his cheek. “I thought: ‘This is it. This is where I finally lose him forever.’”

“But I  _did_ follow.” Andrew placed one of his hands on Dorian’s and smiled.

“Yes. Thank you. I’d noticed that part.” The hard edge in his voice left with a sigh. “Just don’t do it to me again, amatus.”

“I won’t,” Andrew promised.

Dorian’s face lifted with his smile. “I’m going to hold you to that, you know.”

“I hope you do.” Andrew grinned as he tugged the other man closer for a kiss.


	46. Alistair/Warden - Awkward kiss

Aeryn smiled down at the rose he held out to her. “Is this your new weapon of choice?”

“That’s right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn. I will overpower you with my rosy scent.” He breathed deep and sighed as though smelling a flower. “Or… y-you know, it could just be a rose. I know that’s pretty dull in comparison but…”

“No.” She stepped closer, smirking when his face went from pink to crimson. “I like it, Alistair.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said with a laugh.

He beamed and leaned down as though to kiss her. He stopped a few inches from her lips. “Uh…”

“Oh, don’t mind us,” Zevran snickered. “Please continue.”

Sten simply glared, a grumble noise of displeasure emanating from his chest.

“Y-yes,” Alistair faltered, “well, um…”

Aeryn laughed as he continued to flounder. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered, “We’ll talk about this again at camp.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a sheepish smile, his grin only getting bigger as he took her hand in his.


	47. Alistair/Warden - Exhausted parents kiss

Aeryn grinned at her husband as he lay spread across the bed. His hair stuck up in wild patches and a spot of drool was currently running down the left side of her cheek. She brushed her knuckles along his jawline, laughing silently when he snored.

Their son rested on Alistair’s chest. He sucked his thumb absently in his dreams, his blond hair just as messy as his father’s. She kissed each of them on their foreheads before tucking herself into her husband’s side, content to lay there and watch them sleep.


	48. Varric/Inquisitor - Angry kiss

“Why do you keep letting her do this to you?”

Varric ground his teeth together. “You don’t know the whole story. It’s not as simple as you think!”

“She chose to satisfy her family; why do you cling to her so tightly?”

“Why do  _you_ care?” He growled. His fist came down onto the tavern table between them. “This isn’t something you can fix, Your  _Inquisitorialness_. I’m not a mission or a project; my life is not yours to sort through like you would a trunk of clothes.”

“I care because I like you!” she yelled back. Her dark cheeks gained a rosy hue. “And it kills me to see you mourning for a woman who chose to leave you behind. I know she broke your heart, Varric, but that doesn’t mean it has to stay broken.”

Varric scowled as decade-old arguments rose to his tongue: words he told himself over and over in the mirror to convince himself of the lie he wanted to believe.

Her lips soaked up the lies he wanted to say. Her hands wound around his neck and made his heart shudder and beat like it hadn’t in years. The kiss was so sweet and soft, he hated himself when he pulled away.

“Inquisitor, I…”

She looked away. The muscles in her jaw tightened.

“I know,” she said. Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she walked away.

Varric turned towards Bianca and placed a hand on the crossbow. His fingers ran along the carved wood and he wondered if it was time to let it go.

It wasn’t too late for him to have a happy ending of his own.


	49. Iron Bull/Dorian - seductive kiss

“Not now,” Dorian grumbled. “I’m  _busy_.”

“You’re always busy,” Bull complained as his hands wrapped around the other man’s hips. He dipped down and kissed the back of his neck. “Always reading these books of yours.”

“It’s called research.” Dorian ignored the shiver in his back and flipped to the next page. The heat of Bull’s body against his back was distracting enough. Could the man not wear a shirt just  _once_?

“It’s called ‘it can wait.’”

Dorian laughed as the larger man pulled the book from his hands. “Must you always be so insistent?” His eyes closed when Bull nipped at his skin.

“Only because you’re so stubborn, kadan.”

Dorian shook his head as he turned around, arms wrapping Bull’s neck. “The things I let you do to me.”


	50. Iron Bull/Dorian - 'I almost lost you' kiss

Dorian stared at the open rift, his fingers tightening around his staff.

_Step out._

Seconds passed. The entire courtyard seemed frozen as all eyes waited to see what would emerge.

_Damn you; step out!_

He moved closer, half-ready to step back into the Fade. The hulking mass that was Iron Bull stumbled from the Fade with the Inquisitor at his side.

“Amatus!” Dorian ran to him, wrapping one of Bull’s arms around his own shoulder. The fool. He’d taken a blow in the chest to protect Dorian: the wound hadn’t seemed so severe before but the blood trickling down the Qunari’s chest said otherwise.

“Don’t get your silks all twisted,” Bull muttered, “I’ve survived worse: you should know that by now.”

Dorian scowled at his smirk. Always making light. Always joking. “I was worried about you, you great big oaf!”

Bull blinked and his eye widened. “I know,” he said at last, voice softer. Hunching over, he kissed the top of Dorian’s head. “It won’t happen again, Kadan.”


	51. Alistair/Mage Warden - seductive kiss

Alistair’s face had never felt so hot before. He swallowed hard,sure that he’d pass out if any more blood pooled into his cheeks.

“You need to relax,” she whispered with a light purr.

His laughter came out more like a whimper and he clamped his mouth shut. Easy for her to say. For him, even the simplest of touches was a new sensation. And her actions were anything but simple.  

He swallowed hard, unable to move his eyes from her as she kissed a trail up his bare chest. Maker, ‘kiss’ didn’t do it justice! Each brush of her lips sent another shock through his body. A spark of electricity from her fingertips made him sigh as it sent pleasant ripples through his body. A whisper of frost followed by her hot tongue on his neck earned a groan.

His hands on her tightened as he rolled her over, pinning her down onto her bedroll for a kiss of his own.


	52. Hawke/Fenris - 'I've missed you' kiss

Hawke raised an eyebrow as she walked into Fenris’ mansion. The man was pacing a hole through the rug.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Yes.” He continued to walk to and fro before coming to a sudden stop in front of her. “I mean no.”

“Which is it?”

“Both. I…” He let out a growl of frustration, his eyes staring at the ground as they always did when he was on the verge of revealing a truth about himself.

“Fenris, you can talk to me.”

He didn’t withdraw when she touched his shoulder but rather glanced up through the white fringe of his hair. It’d been years since he’d let her touch him.

“I’ve been thinking about what passed between us, Hawke: what I said to you.”

“Is that why you wanted me to come here?”

“Yes.” He moved closer and she wished she hadn’t been standing next to the wall. She was all but pinned in place.

“Fenris?”

“Hawke, I… I’ve never allowed myself to truly  _have_ something before. The risk was always too great for it to be taken away. But these years without you—I can’t seem to shake you from my mind.” He finally looked up. He’d always had such beautiful eyes. Green with an inner lining of gold. “And I find that I don’t want to.”

A hand brushed her cheek and she felt unsteady. She didn’t deserve to be looked at like that—like she was pure and precious. His body was almost flushed to hers. His lips hovered above her mouth. When he whispered her name, she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. There was more to be said but for now all she wanted was to taste him again.


	53. Cullen/Josephine - awkward kiss

“After you, Ambassador.” Cullen held out his arm to allow the woman to pass. It was better for her to go first anyway. If the Orlesianscaught sight of him before she cleared the way, he’d end up with another dozen engagement proposals.

Josephine smiled when she passed.

“Both of you:  _don’t move_.”

Cullen frowned at Leliana’s smirk. He glanced to Josephine who seemed equally puzzled.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Leliana pointed to a spot above their heads. He followed the line of her finger, frowning when he saw the small bundle of—what was it? Some white flowers?

Josephine’s soft gasp made his frown deepen. “Would one of you be kind enough to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s a tradition,” Leliana explained.

“It’s nonsense, Josephine said. “Just ignore it, Commander.”

“Oh, come on, Josie.”

“But what  _is_ it?”

Josephine was blushing when Cullen looked at her.

“It’s an Orlesian custom to celebrate the coming Spring.” She cleared her throat as her cheeks continued to darken. “If two people are under the plant together, they… well they…”

“They kiss,” Leliana finished.

Cullen blinked. “Oh.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Josephine insisted. “Feel free to ignore it.”

“No, it’s—it’s fine.” Cullen felt his own cheeks warm and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, unless  _you_  would prefer to ignore it.”

“Oh, well…” She pressed the board she often carried to her chest. “I suppose it is tradition. And it’s important to honor that.”

“You’re right.” Cullen nodded to himself. His neck heated when she started to lean closer. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She tasted of sweet wine and spices.

Josephine’s face was a beautiful red when she pulled away. “Thank you, Commander,” she whispered before shuffling away.

Cullen stared after her, a smile curling on his face. “My pleasure, Ambassador.”


	54. Iron Bull/Dorian - angry kiss

“Why must you always share our private affairs with the others in our party? Why must  _everyone_ have to know about us?”

Bull remained laid back in his chair, an eyebrow raised as the man continued to rant.

“I thought it was bad being back in Tevinter—having to keep everything hidden and locked away. But you’ve proven me wrong; this is infinitely worse!”

Dorian’s chest heaved as he stomped to a halt before his lover. “ _Well?_ ”

“Well what?”

“Have you nothing to say in your defense? No possible words of apology? Or does the Qun forbid that sort of thing?”

Bull leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees. He stared at Dorian a moment. “Is it really that bad?”

Dorian blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Is it really so bad that I want people to know?”

“I—” The mage flushed and glanced away. “I suppose not. But the manner in which you tell people needs work.”

Bull chuckled, grabbing onto Dorian’s wrist before he pulled the man into his lap. He nuzzled into the vint, kissing all along the man’s cheek even as he squirmed to get away. “Will do, Kadan.”


	55. Iron Bull/Dorian - drunk kiss

Dorian laughed with his head thrown all the way back, wine splashing along the edges of his robe as he and Bull swung back and forth while the Chargers sang. He didn’t know the words but belted the words the best he could.

“Pointed up!” he yelled at the end, another round of laughter spilling from his lips.

Bull slapped him on the back and refilled both of their cups. “Not bad, Kadan!”

Dorian grinned under his approval, warmth spreading throughout his body as he threw back another glass.

“You’re wrong, Amatus.” He took the Qunari’s face between his hands and blinked hard to clear the haze from his vision. “I am very,  _very_ bad.” He smashed his lips to Bull’s, grinning into the kiss when the rest of the Charger’s cheered.


	56. Solas/Lavellan - angry kiss

Solas stiffened at the pounding sound of marching feet. Hishands stilled against his desk as he waited, knowing that she would come forhim.

“Solas!” His name ripped from her in a snarl and he couldn’t stop his wince. “I’m not done talking with you yet.”

“There is nothing more to say, ma—” His jaw snapped shut before he could finish. She wasn’t his anymore: she couldn’t be. “Please, Inquisitor. I should never have distracted you. This was a mistake but the fault is entirely mine.”

“No! You don’t get to act like saying that ends things between us.”

“I  _told_ you that it would be kinder in the long run if we didn’t—”

Her fingers dug into his shoulders. Her lips were harsh and hard against his own; she caught his lower lip in her teeth. She was crying, pulling on him, choking back a sob even as she kissed him.

Solas closed his eyes and did nothing. Hands tight against his legs, his face shut off from the emotions that ripped him apart inside—she may as well have been kissing stone.

“May the Dread Wolf take you, Solas,” she growled when she finally pulled away. “I doubt anyone else will.”


	57. Krem/Inquisitor - first kiss

“Good morning, Your Worship.” Krem smiled and tilted his bottle towards her in a sort of salute.

“Morning, Krem.” She sat down on the barrel beside him.

“Come to ask more questions about the Chargers, have you? I’m afraid I’ve already told you about all the best jobs we’ve done.”

“No. Nothing like that.”

He frowned when she bit her lip. “Is something wrong?” He shifted in his seat. Doubt nipped his gut. It couldn’t be a problem with the Chargers. Even the Commander had praised their work.

“Not wrong,” she said. “But there’s something that I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

“Of course.”

“I wanted to tell you that I’m glad you opened up to me about your situation and, well I was wondering if, um…” Her cheeks turned pink when she placed a hand on his.

Krem’s eyes widened at the unexpected touch. “Yes?”

“I wanted to ask… that is…” She leaned in closer and Krem’s heart thundered. Most women were considerate, understanding, and  _uninterested_  when they found out what he was—or rather what he wasn’t in their eyes.

“Your Worship?” he asked softly.

“I want…” She bit her lip again and Krem found himself licking his own.

“Yes?”

She shifted closer. Her breath tickled his lips.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She smiled as she kissed him. His grip on the bottle tightened when he kissed back, eyes closing as he leaned into her.


	58. Cullen/Inquisitor - sad kiss

Elysse sat in the corner of her vast room, curled up and crying. She clung to one of her pillow’s pressing it against her stomach; it had already absorbed all the screams she could muster and most of her tears as well.

Cullen was next to her, a hand on her back, his eyes staring off into nothing.

“It’s not your fault,” he said at last. “I still love you. I still want to be with you, if you’ll let me.”

“But the baby—” She couldn’t get the words out.

He pulled her into his lap and she clung to his chest.

“Not your fault,” he said again.

Cullen rubbed her back, covering her cheeks and forehead in kisses.

She wondered how long it would take before she could finally stop crying.


	59. Zevran/Warden - good morning kiss

Zevran pulled Elliana closer to him, brushing his lips against her forehead while she slept. She stirred underneath the touch, a frown growing on her soft face. Ten years he’d spent waking up to her. She’d gathered a few more wrinkles, earned a few more scars, but she was just as beautiful as she’d been the first day he tried to kill her.

He grinned at the memory, hardly daring to wonder what his life would’ve been like if he’d succeeded.

“Mmm,” she groaned as she nuzzled into his neck. “Too early.”

“What happened to tracking down that lead of yours?”

“It can wait.”

Zevran chuckled at her scowl. “I suspect it can,” he said, pulling the sheets closer in around them.


	60. Iron Bull/Inquisitor - Good morning kiss

Maxwell smirked down at Bull as the Qunari mumbled in his sleep. For all the bravado and courage he displayed in his waking hours, the man was an absolute softy in his dreams. He had one of the pillows wrapped in his arms and nuzzled it like a child would do to a stuffed animal. He hummed sometimes—tunes like lullabies that pulled on Maxwell’s eyelids.

Reaching out, Maxwell gently took hold of the large hand, lifting it to press a kiss to the back.

Bull’s chest rumbled when he chuckled. “I was wondering how long I’d have to wait for you to make a move.”

Rolling his eyes, Maxwell snatched a pillow and smashed against Bull’s laughing face.


	61. Alistair/Tabris - 'I've missed you' kiss

Alistair squished Meira against his chest, his face burying into her neck. “You were gone far too long.”

Her voice came out as a mumble against his shirt. “Nnn mm faul.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he drew apart to let her breathe. “No. Not sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her again, more careful not to squash her face this time. “How was everyone?”

“Shianni’s done well as Bann.” She nuzzled up against his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin. “And I was only gone for two weeks.”

“That was long enough.” Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to hers. He sighed at the softness and warmth of her lips. Two days without her would’ve been hard enough. Two weeks had pushed him to the edge of his sanity. He doubted there was anyone left in the camp who didn’t want to murder him.

Alistair smiled a little as he traced the outer edge of her ear with his thumb. “I’m glad you’re back safe, my darling.”


	62. Iron Bull/Lavellan - Jealous kiss

Katra hummed contentedly as Bull rubbed her back, cooling her down from their latest encounter. She turned to face him and snuggled in to his warmth. “There was something I forgot to tell you. When we were at the Storm Coast, Blackwall made the most impressive block I’ve ever seen. He had three Red Templars coming in all at once but… he…” she trailed off when Bull’s expression soured into a scowl.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Bull,” she pressed.

“I said it’s nothing, Kadan.”

Katra narrowed her eyes, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. “Are you actually  _jealous_  of Blackwall?”

“No,” Bull said with a sniff. “That puffed-up pigeon with a beard could never give you what I can.”

Katra’s grin widened. “You  _are_ jealous. Admit it!”

Bull sat up and scowled.

She followed him, unable to quell her giggles. “Why would you be jealous?”

“Because… because he’s always the one you take with you.”

Her face softened as she brushed her knuckles along the hard line of his jaw. “You know that’s not true, ma vhenan.”

“Feels like it.”

She nuzzled against his neck before catching his earlobe with her teeth. “He’s not the one with me right now, is he?”

“No, he’s not.” Bull smirked as his arm wrapped around her waist. He moved in closer, pressing her down into the bed as he claimed her with a kiss that she’d never be able to forget.


	63. Alistair/Tabris - shy kiss

Meira stared at the rose Alistair has given her. She touched the petals enough that they’d already begun to droop from the stem. Smiling a little, she brought it close and breathed in the sweet scent. Beautiful. Rare. She hadn’t expected to hear those words said to her: not again.

Setting the flower aside, Meira peaked out from behind the flap of her tent.

Alistair was sitting alone by the fire, half-singing half-mumbling to himself.

Checking over her clothes and hair one last time, she slipped out into the cool night air. Her hands shook as she sat down beside him; she gripped her knees to try and hide the worst of the trembling.

He blushed when he look at her. “It’s nice to see you again. Um—not that you were ever really gone. Just… you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” She smiled. When he looked away, she scooted closer. “I wanted to thank you. For the flower. It  _is_  rather pretty.” Her cheeks burned at his growing grin.

“Yes,” he said. “Very pretty.”

Alistair shifted sideways until his hip bumped against hers. “Sorry.”

Meira grabbed his arm when he started to retreat. “It’s fine.”

His brown eyes softened as he stared at her. “I, um…  I’m glad you like it. The flower, I mean.”

“I do.”

“Good.”

She smiled at the butterflies in her stomach.

“Meira?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be terrible of me if I kissed you now?”

“… no.”

His cheeks reminded her of the rose petals when he kissed her. Everything about him was gentle: his touches soft and sweet. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back. An arm wrapped around her waist; fingers brushed along her cheek.

Meira smiled against his lips, embracing the warmth she thought she’d never have again.


End file.
